


My Impossible Girl

by Run_you_clever_weasley



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst with a Happy Ending, Classic Doctor Who References, Classic Who Companions Are Awesome, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Heavy Angst, Love, Metaphors, Tags Are Hard, deep, whouffaldi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:13:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25428244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Run_you_clever_weasley/pseuds/Run_you_clever_weasley
Summary: Basically, metaphors. Twelve is thinking. Fluffy, a little. Angsty? A lot.Excerpt: ‘He’Wait, what? You’re saying one word isn’t enough? Well, then, you’d better read this fic!
Relationships: Twelfth Doctor/Clara Oswin Oswald
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	My Impossible Girl

Love.   
  


It’s a universal concept. Thousands of songs, movies, performances... all about this instinctual urge.

He knew this would never work. He was an ancient timelord...

He’d loved them all, in one way or another.

Ian... Jamie... Sarah Jane... 

Dozens of others floated through his head. He missed them all.

**NO**. He **couldn’t**.

After all, he was the Doctor. He ran and he ran. He never stopped, never looked back. The concept of love contradicted him. Love was all about a promise. A promise to stay, to protect.   
  


He turned over and looked at her. Peacefully sleeping. _My Clara_ , he thought, and sighed. _I would do anything for her._

He would do anything for all of them.   
  


She shifted and mumbled something in her sleep, and he froze. Had he woken her?

No, she was still asleep.   
  


  
She was so innocent, so...  
  


  
He turned away.

He couldn’t. He couldn’t show her the pain, the aching.  
  
  


 _She would fix it_ , his inner voice whispered to him.

No. 

  
  
He...

_Yes.  
_

The TARDIS hummed softly, shaking him out of his thoughts. What really mattered was that he was here, with her, that they were both alive, at least for the moment. _  
  
_

He turned to face her once more.

  
 _His impossible girl_.In more ways than one.

**Author's Note:**

> This came out WAY more angsty than expected.  
> Did you enjoy? If so, please leave kudos. Thanks!  
> I’m currently (as of July 2020) working on a Doctor Who groupchat fic, so if you liked this one that may interest you.
> 
> Fun fact: 
> 
> While working this, I was thinking about this ad I saw for a new show on Hulu and almost typed “His feminist sex doll.”  
> XDDDDD
> 
> Did that make you feel better after reading my angsty fic? Good.


End file.
